


Gavin's Birthday

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed's Birthday, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote for my husband's birthday <3AKA: Gavin Reed's Birthday
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Gavin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really come up with anything :(

**October 7, 2039 - 10:43:35**

Gavin moved to get up, ready to get himself another coffee, but was lightly pushed back into his seat. Before he could let out a word of protest he was handed a Coffee. He looked up at the RK900 and grumbled, reluctantly taking the coffee. He took a sip and practically moaned, “Fuck, Nines. This is delicious. How’d you make it? Usually the coffee in the station is shit.” Nines smiles, “I made it with my personal coffee maker. I also added half a cup of milk and 2.5 tbsp of sugar and mixed it together perfectly.” Gavin chuckled, “What’s the occasion, Nines? You never get me coffee unless you’re apologizing or something special is happening.” Nines slightly tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face, “Detective. It’s your birthday, is it not? I’m simply helping you celebrate by making this day as enjoyable as possible.” Gavin laughed, choking on his coffee a little. “Well, Yeah. Today’s my birthday but I didn’t think anyone would do anything for it.” Nines gives a quizzing look, “Why not? Isn’t it a tradition to celebrate one’s birthday?” Gavin chuckled, “I guess. But nobody has celebrated my birthday since I turned 18. I mean, it’s no biggie. I just have learned not to expect anything.” Nines frowned, “Well, I guess I should tell Fowler that plans have changed.” Gavin looked at Nines with a intrigued look, “Oh?” Nines nodded, “I had asked for us both to have the day off. I had some exciting things planned for the two of us today.” Gavin practically flew up, “No need. We will definitely be doing whatever you have planned for today.” Nines smiled widely, “That’s good to hear.”

Gavin had been made to sit in the passenger seat of his car as Nines drove. They pulled up to Gavin’s apartment complex and Gavin gave Nines a confused look. Nines just got out of the car and headed inside, expecting Gavin to follow, which he did. Once they were in Gavin’s apartment Nines moved to the living room and Gavin followed close after. “Okay, Nines. What’s the deal?” Nines sat on the couch and patted for Gavin to sit beside him, which he did. “I thought we could watch some of your favorite movies and cuddle..” Nines said almost timidly, cheeks barely flushing blue. Gavin smiled, cuddling up to his boyfriend. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider following me on twitter? (My twitter is @KarkatKun612)


End file.
